The Thoughts Of A Serial Killer
by cobra1319
Summary: Take a trip in to some of the thoughts of a serial killer, hopefully a thrilling story.
1. Chapter 1

It was the dead of night, the moon was shining through the hazy clouds making it possible to see a few metres ahead of myself, perfect hunting weather i thought to myself. I started as i normally do sharpening my boarding knife and taking my position in one of the villages alleys, I chose my spot carefully i was starting to get quite a name around the village, The village slasher there calling me, ha how pathetic they are, almost makes me think that my killings might have purpose, of course they dont really i just kill for the fun of it. I like hearing the screams of the tortured victims as they are held captive in my underground bunker, life is good.

So back to where i am now being the organised type i always read up on my victims and find the most inventive torture using information from their background, theres nothing quite like having a person scream because of their worst fears. Well after quite a bit of digging round i discovered that this man had a habit of drinking a lot on a thursday night and always insisted on walking home alone through this exact dark alley, ha pitiful fool he deserves whats coming to him.

He came out at 12:00, midnight how appropriate i thought, i concealed myself in between two dumpsters waiting for his footsteps to appear as he approached.

It didnt take long before he came, people nowadays so predictable, i waited as he wandered drunkenly past, at the right moment i sprang at him put my hand round his mouth and slashed the back of his legs behind his knee rendering both his legs completely useless, he then tried to struggle out by punching wildly at my face but i was used to this behaviour and hit him at the back of the head with the blunt part of my boarding knife and he was knocked out cold.

I dragged him across the dark alley and in to the sewer, i didnt care about his wound becoming septic it would just be more suffering for him in the long run.

I found the entrance to my underground bunker pressing a loose stone on the wall swinging the wall door wide open leading in to a room of such barbaric tortures they are horrible just to mention them, one poor unfortunate lass barely over the age of 15 was being dipped in boiling hot oil, over time the mechanism flips the tortured soul upside down and then continues the torture. The girl was close to death it was noticeable on her hideously deformed face she had always been a vain girl but i wasnt going to give her the privilege of leaving a beautiful corpse both her legs and torse were also deformed beyond recognition and she had lost the willpower to scream anymore. It had crossed my mind at one point to free her and watch her get rejected in the modern society but i deemed it too risky so i dismissed the thought.

I continued to drag the unconcious man to his new torture device i would not turn it on until he was concious so id be able to get the full effect of his first scream i decided for this one a classic, one shark, a rope and a candle. Oh but i added a modern day twist to this one to hype up the shark i added a device that would administer a syringe to the victims arm and take blood from him this blood will then be fed to the shark it will repeat to do this until the victim has fallen to his death, and the beauty of this was the victim was scared of needles perfect.

i dragged him into his new torture device and went in to my office overseeing the whole operation i liked to see my tortures in action, there was a total of five tortures going on at the moment but ive captured a total of 34 people. Everything is as it should be, i thought, i might as well get some rest so i went in to my double bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Morning.

I awoke to the hideous screaming i fell asleep to i see it as a lullaby now, I changed out of my clothes i had on before and into my sophisticated, civilization clothes. I dont really like these there to heavy and bright. I had to get some supplies and mock the world by reading the newspaper, nobody has yet caught a glimpse of my face yet, well, that have lived at least so i was free to walk around in public. i went into the village store.

"have you heard theres been another abduction, they think its the village slasher". said the village shopkeeper. "its not safe anymore, dont go out unless you need to, look it says there starting to get an idea of who the killer might be, about bleeding time what the hell have they been doing through all these murders for gods sake".

Ha i got to see this, i thought laughing to myself.

"Pass me one of the daily times please" i asked the shopkeeper.

My story was on the front page and what i saw quite shocked me. Ha i thought useless cops couldnt catch a cold, belittling me saying that i might have psycological problems and shouldnt be deemed worthy for modern society i would love to catch the guy responsible for this. I returned to my little operation about 10:00 and started my next victims profiling, i decided to get the reporter, his name was mark crosby. i was distracted momentarily as a big ruckus started on the operations floor. i looked out of my window and saw what was the problem...


	2. The Mistake

As I looked a bit closer I noticed that the victim i caught the night before had finally died, shame i thought had a new use for him, ah well one of the new recruits would have to do.

I then had a great idea i walked up to the young lass in the torture, her name was Rebecca i think, well she was still hanging on in there i had always admired her resiliency but that didn't matter i was going to use her and also make her suffer even more.

I went to her machine and stopped it, I put her face above the oil because i would love to see her reaction, there was a mix of fear, confusion and hope, ha id soon change that, I took my index finger and gently began to rub her deformed face, i then went over again but hard this time peeling away skin and flesh revealing the bone beneath, she didn't scream, don't think she could without breaking more flesh.

I cut her free from her torture parts of skin and flesh ripping off as she moved, I rigged up a mechanism to make her able to stand and put tape around her mouth.

I opened up the door to my lair and carried her back through the sewers, i could feel her starting to move with anticipation. I then opened up my store room, this was near the entrance to the sewers but still invisible to the untrained eye. I lay her down and waited, I knew everything about my next victim like how he was working to 11:00 tonight, and would leave his office about 11:15.

About 9:00 i went up and dug a small and efficient pit for the victim, posing as a workman no-one looked at me twice, what they didn't know was i planted pongee sticks at the bottom of my hole and tipped them with one of my efficient, painful poisons, it wouldn't kill the man but would severely disable him. I finished at 10:00 and returned to my dark abode leaving fences around my hole and concealing it with a blue cover.

11:00

Time to get to work the exhausted walking corpse beside me had fell asleep so I lifted her up as roughly as I could to wake her up. She squirmed a little but accepted her fate, I climbed the ladder out of the sewer and into the crisp night. I positioned myself in a prominent position in front of the newspaper building, completely invisible by shadows and set up my 'dummy'.

I placed her in a place that would have been easily visible by Mark, I then took away the workman signs away from my hole it was so dark it was impossible to see and impossible to distinguish the cover for, well a cover, I also put a torch illuminating Rebecca. I waited. 15 minutes later, he came out of the building upon seeing the girl he rushed to help her, I had developed some kind of grudge against this man and wanted him to suffer, in that instant he fell into my pit trap. I saw movement in the corner of my eye, a witness, I ran after her keeping to the alleys, anticipating her moves, I overtook her and jumped out at her from the dark alley. But she wasn't there, further down the road she had fallen over and couldn't get back up.

"Typical a drunk oh well you've seen too much now, im afraid you are going to suffer now" I smiled a dark, evil smile.

"No please I won't tell anyone honestly" she pleaded.

"Oh I do love it when they beg" I laughed darkly. I advanced on her knocked her out with the back of my boarding knife. I slashed the back of her legs and threw her down the nearest sewer entrance. I'll deal with her later I thought, I looked up at the church clock it read 11:30, ugh I had wasted 15 minutes on her, I ran back to my pit trap, but it was empty. "Damn it, he has escaped he could be anywhere by now" I said malice obvious in my voice. But at another look at the pit trap i noticed something there was a blood on one of the pongee sticks.

He'll bleed out before he does any damage I thought. I'll leave him till later.

There was one last loose end that had to be sorted out I went back to Rebecca and started stroking her.

I whispered in her ear, "Ah dear Rebecca, so obedient, loyal, and resilient, for this event tonight you shall be granted freedom." You should of seen the look of joy in her eyes so i fulfilled my promise undid the mechanism keeping her up and carried her above the pit.

"Have a great afterlife" I teased and dropped her in to the pongee sticks instantly killing her. I pulled the cover back over the hole leaving the body behind in the hole.

I descended back in to my sewer lair and dragging the unconscious girl by the back of her hair I dragged her through the filth. I had an intended torture for the reporter but the plan had changed now so I put my latest victim in the torture device. It was a tunnel with razor sharp glass covered in a very weak poison the tunnel was only manoeuvrable by crawling. There were extra features in this tunnel but she would find out in her own time.

I went back to my room overseeing the torture and turned on the monitor monitoring our new victim's progress, I would have a long fun day tomorrow monitoring her.


End file.
